Transformers: Universe (Reboot)
Transformers: Universe is an American cartoon series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro, its airs on Disney XD, Cartoon Network and The Hub. It is reboot of the original Transformers in 1984. Summary Though this show is similar to the original cartoon, it'll take elements from Robots in Disguise 2001, Unicron Trilogy, Animated, Prime, Robots in Disguise 2015, Game. The Transformer characters were 3D CGI while the human characters were 2D anime. The Cybernet Space Cube used for the episode title and eyecatch. The episode will be 24 minutes. Characters Autobots Team Prime *'Orion Pax/Optimus Prime' (David Kaye/Peter Cullen) - The brave and heroic kind-hearted leader of the Autobots, was formerly Orion Pax, an young Autobot soldier who was killed by Megatron and rebuild by Alpha Trion and was giving the Martix of Leadership by his creator Primus. He transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck. * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Voiced by Robby Benson) - Optimus Prime's younger brother and the former leader of Elite Guard before Great War he was Minimus Ambus an cardiologist bot like Optimus before Great War now as Ultra Magnus he serves as his key lieutenant. His vehi-mode is Blue/Light Black/White NINO car carrier *Omega Prime (Daniel Riordan) - The combiner of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. * Arcee (Voiced by Susan Blu) - She was trained in Cybertron Martial arts but she is ready to kick'n some Decepticons to scrap. She wields metal leather jacket and transforms into White/Pink/Black Mazda sports car * Ironhide (Voiced by Jon Bailey) - gruff war veteran who speaks with Southern accent he wields an fushion pistol, Energon axe like his Energon counterpart,two plasma rifles he transforms into a Red/Black/Grey International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. *'Jazz' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Prime's subordinate and first lieutenant of the Autobots, Jazz is a trained Cybertronian ninja, and wields a pair of Nunchaku in battle. Jazz is described as having a love of style, with a hip-hop personality. Jazz is a trickster who manipulates everyone including the Decepticon leader. He transforms into a White/Blue Dodge Avenger race car. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) - The team's medic and oldest member, an old war veteran medic/soldier, while he's a bit grouchy, he can be very kind to Bumblebee and help him out and also willing to help out his fellow comrades when in the battlefield and also fix when if they get a bit badly hurts. He transforms into a red and white ambulance. *Prowl (Jeff Glen Bennett) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle) *Springer (Neil Ross) *Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson/Billy Brown) *Smokescreen (Nolan North) *Jetfire (Scott McNeil) *Hot Shot (Brent Miller) *Red Alert (Brian Dobson) *Scattorshot (Richard Ian Cox) *Landmine (Paul Dobson) *Overhaul/Leobreaker (Paul Dobson/Dave Ward) *Windblade (Kristy Wu) *Wing Saber (Peter Kelamis) Bee Team * Bumblebee (Voiced by Will Friedle) - wise-cranking,small scout of team who is Arcee's love interest & transforms into Yellow/Red/Black Volswagen Golf. He wields shock stingers,twin-cannon & was in Elite Guard camp from scout he wanted to become an warrior *Strongarm (Constance Zimmer) *Sideswipe (Darren Criss) *Grimlock (Khary Payton) *Drift (Eric Bauza) *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Judd Nelson) *Kup (Corey Burton) *Ironhide (Matt Hill) Cybertron Elite Guard *Ultra Prime (Jeff Bennett) *'Sentinel Prime' (Troy Baker/Townsend Coleman) was leader of Autobots before Optimus in S01 Troy Baker voices Sentinel who trained Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron in S02 Townsend Coleman as Sentinel he was resurrected by Alpha Trion. he transforms into a Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 firetruck like DOTM counterpart and a blue truck like Animated counterpart. *Blurr (John Moschitta) *Safeguard **Jetfire (Tom Kenny) **Jetstorm (Phil LaMarr) Team Rodimus *Rodimus (Paul Dobson) *Prowl (Alistair Abell) *Landmine (Ward Perry) Team Bulkhead *Bulkhead (French Tickner) *Cliffjumper (Doron Bell, Jr.) *Downshift (Ty Olsson) Omnicons *Arcee (Sharon Alexander) *Signal Flare (Michael Dobson) *Skyblast (Terry Klassen) *Strongarm (Scott McNeil) Autobot Brothers *Prowl (Wankus) *Side Burn (Wally Wingert) *X-Brawn (Bob Joles) Titans *Metroplex (Bud Davis) Headmasters *Fortress Maximus (Steve Blum) **The Emissary **Cerebros (Steve Kramer) *Chromedome (Frank Welker) *Brainstorm (Michael Bell) *Hardhead (Stephen Keener) *Highbrow (Scott McNeil) Autobot Combiner teams Dinobots *Volcanicus (Gregg Berger) **Grimlock (Gregg Berger) **Sludge (Frank Welker) **Swoop (Neil Ross) **Snarl (Hal Rayle) **Slug (Michael Bell) Aerialbots *Superion (Jamieson Price) **Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) **Air Raid (Rob Paulsen) **Fireflight (Michael Bell) **Skydive (Laurie Faso) **Slingshot (Rob Paulsen) Protectobots *Defensor (Steve Blum) **Hot Spot (Dan Gilvezan) **First Aid (Michael Bell) **Blades (Frank Welker) **Streetwise (Peter Cullen) **Groove (Frank Welker) Technobots *Computron (Ricky Hayberg) **Scattershot (Stephen Keener) **Afterburner (Jim Cummings) **Lightspeed (Danny Mann) **Nosecone (David Workman) **Strafe (Steve Bulen) Trainbots *Raiden (Ron Halder) **Shouki (Bumper Robinson) **Getsuei (Bill Fagerbakke) **Kaen (Phil LaMarr) **Seizan (Kirby Morrow) **Suiken (Brian Drummond) **Yukikaze (Michael Donovan) Team Bullet Train *Rail Racer (David Lodge) **Railspike (Mike Reynolds) **Rapid Run (Keith Diamond) **Midnight Express (David Lodge) Build Team *Landfill (Michael Reisz) **Wedge (Michael Reisz) **Heavy Load (Daran Norris) **Hightower (Joe Ochman) **Grimlock (Tom Wyner) Air Team *Superion Maximus (Paul Dobson) **Storm Jet **Sky Shadow **Terradive **Treadshot **Windrazor Female Autobots *Elita One (Marlene Aragon) *Chromia (Grey Griffin) *Firestar (Grey Griffin) *Greenlight (Tara Strong) *Lancer (Sumalee Montano) *Moonracer (Morgan Lofting) Cybertron Native *'Alpha Trion' (George Takei) *Skyfire (Gregg Berger) *Yoketron (George Takei) *Omega Supreme (Jack Angel) *Smokescreen/Hoist (Dale Wilson) *Scavenger (Ward Perry) *Inferno/Roadblock (Michael Daingerfield) *Prowl (Michael Bell) *Brawn (Corey Burton) *Tailgate (Josh Keaton) *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) *Hound (John Goodman) Speed Planet Native *Override (Lisa Ann Beley) *Brakedown (Michael Dobson) *Clocker (Brian Dobson) Jungle Planet Native *Snarl (Scott McNeil) *Backstop (Scott McNeil) Earth Native *Evac (Bill Mondy) *Crosswise (Michael Donovan) Giant Planet Native *Metroplex (Ron Halder) *Quickmix (Michael Daingerfield) Other Autobots *Vector Prime (Richard Newman) Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - ruthless and wise brother in arms of Optimus Prime he killed Orion Pax he was rebuilt by Alpha Trion as Optimus but he beaten by Prime and his fellow Decepticons are forced to be on almost destroyed planet he transforms into a Cybertronian Tank basic on Armada counterpart and a helicopter in Animated. *'Galvatron' (Voiced by Frank Welker) - After being mortally wounded by Optimus Prime during the Battle of Autobot City, Megatron was upgraded into Galvatron, a more fearsome and powerful warrior. * Soundwave (Voiced by Frank Welker) - former gladiator and leader of his Mini-Con squad he wields an plasma pistols,rocket launcher who serves as Megatron's second in Command and communications officer.He transforms into Balkan MK6 communications truck. ** Ravage '''(Voiced by Frank Welker) - ** '''Laserbeak (Voiced by Frank Welker) - ** Rumble (Voiced by Frank Welker) - **Frenzy (Frank Welker) **Ratbat (Frank Welker) * Shockwave (Voiced by Corey Burton) - *Barricade (Jess Harnell) *Blackout (Scott Whyte) *Blitzwing (Dave Boat) *Astrotrain (Jack Angel) *Lugnut (David Kaye) *Cyclonus/Snow Cat (Don Brown) *Demolishor (Alvin Sanders) *Tidal Wave/Mirage (Doug Parker) *Cyclonus (Harry Lennix) *Scourge (Daniel Riordan) *Knock Out (Daran Norris) *Airachnid (Gina Torres) *Breakdown (Adam Baldwin) *Dreadwing (Tony Todd) *Skyquake (Richard Green) Seekers * Starscream (Voiced by Michael Dobson) - vain,cunning *Thundercracker (Mark Oliver) *Skywarp (Scott Whyte) *Sunstorm (Charlie Adler) *Nacelle (Steve Blum) *Hotlink (André Sogliuzzo) *Bitstream (Frank Todaro) *Red Wing (Steve Blum) *Slipstream (Lianne Marie Dobbs) *Thrust (André Sogliuzzo) *Ramjet (Darryl Kurylo) *Dirge (Dave Boat) *Acid Storm (Jaime Lamchick) *Ion Storm (Billy Bob Thompson) *Nova Storm (Saskia Marx) Insecticons *Hardshell (David Kaye) *Bombshock (Steve Blum) *Shrapnel (Hal Rayle) *Kickback (Clive Revill) *Bombshell (Michael Bell) Terrorcons *Scorponok (Colin Murdoch) *Battle Ravage/Command Ravage *Divebomb/Blackout *Cruellock *Insecticon Titans *Trypticon (Brad Garrett) Headmasters *Scorponok (Stephen Keener) **Zarak (Steve Blum) *Mindwipe (Jamieson Price) *Skullcruncher (Dennis Singletary) *Weirdwolf (Andrew Morgado) Decepticon Combiner teams Constructicons *Devastator (Arthur Burghardt) **Scrapper (Michael Bell) **Bonecrusher (Neil Ross) **Hook (Neil Ross) **Scavenger (André Sogliuzzo) **Mixmaster (Jamieson Price) **Long Haul (Gregg Berger) Stunticons *Menasor (James Arnold Taylor) **Motormaster (Travis Willingham) **Dead End (Liam O'Brien) **Wildrider (Maurice LaMarche) **Drag Strip (Mikey Kelley) **Breakdown (Jack Angel) **Offroad (Terry McGovern) Combaticons *Bruticus (Fred Tatasciore) **Onslaught (Travis Willingham) **Brawl (Brad Davidorf) **Vortex (Dave Boat) **Swindle (Steve Blum) **Blast Off (Keith Silverstein) Predacons *Predaking (Samoa Joe) **Razorclaw (Joe Leahy) **Divebomb (Laurie Faso) **Headstrong (Jon Bailey) **Rampage (Laurie Faso) **Tantrum (Kirk Baily) Terrorcons *Abominus (Andrew Morgado) **Hun-Gurrr (Stephen Keener) **Rippersnapper (Jim Cummings) **Blot (Marshall Efron) **Sinnertwin (David Workman) **Cutthroat (Doug Parker) Construction Team *Constructicon Maximus (Don Brown) **Steamhammer **Bonecrusher **Duststorm **Sledge **Wideload Destruction Team *Bruticus Maximus (Trevor Devall) **Barricade **Blackout **Blight **Kickback **Stormcloud Cybertron Native *Shockblast (Brian Drummond) *Six Shot (Terry Klassen) Speed Planet Native *Crumplezone (Mark Acheson) *Ransack (Louis Chirillo) *Dirt Boss (Michael Donovan) Jungle Planet Native *Scourge (Trevor Devall) *Undermine (Mark Oliver) *Brimstone (Terry Klassen) Earth Native *Thunderblast (Maryke Hendrikse) *Lugnutz (Michael Adamthwaite) *Mudflap (Dale Wilson) Giant Planet Native *Menasor (Sam Vincent) Other Decepticons *Lockdown (Lance Henriksen) *'Nemesis Prime' (Hugo Weaving) The evil clone of Optimus Prime created by the Decepticons. *Nemesis Breaker (Frank Welker) Decepticlones *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer) *Blitzwing 2 (Bumper Robinson) *Soundwave 2 (Jeff Bennett) **Laserbeak **Ratbat *Swindle 2 (Fred Willard) *Shockwave 2 (Corey Burton) *Waspinator (Tom Kenny) Constructicons *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett) *Dirt Boss (John Mariano) Starscream clones *Starscream 2 (Tom Kenny) *Skywarp, the Coward Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Slipstream, the Female Starscream (Tara Strong) *Sunstorm, the Sycophant Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Thundercracker, the Egomaniac Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Ramjet, the Liar Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Dirge, the Greed Starscream (Tom Kenny) *Thrust, the Jealousy Starscream (Tom Kenny) Vehicons *Scourge (Barry Stigler) *Diagnostic Drone (Christopher Gaze/Paul Dobson) *Jetstorm (Brian Drummond) *Tankor (Paul Dobson) *Thrust (Jim Byrnes) *Obsidian (Paul Dobson) *Strika (Patricia Drake) Commandos *Ruination (Bob Papenbrook) **Mega-Octane (Bob Papenbrook) **Ro-Tor (Neil Kaplan) **Armorhide (Richard Epcar) **Rollbar (Michael Lindsay) **Movor (Robert Axelrod) Junkions *Wreck-Gar (Eric Idle) *Scrapheap (Bell and/or Welker) *Rubbish (Bell and/or Welker) *Re-Cycle (Bell and/or Welker) *Trashbin (Bell and/or Welker) *Junkyard (Bell and/or Welker) *HAZMAT (Bell and/or Welker) *Ashtray (Bell and/or Welker) *Wasteoid Gamma (Bell and/or Welker) *Greasestain (Bell and/or Welker) Camiens *Mistress of Flame (Lana McKissack) *Maxima (Amy Johnston) Camien Combiner Team Torchbearers *Victorion (Kari Wahlgren) **Pyra Magna (Anna Akana) **Jumpstream (Abby Trott) **Dust Up (Teryl Rothery) **Stormclash or Slide (Nicole Oliver) **Skyburst (Erica Lindbeck‏) **Rust Dust (Sharon Alexander) Maximals Main Maximals *Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (Garry Chalk) *Rhinox (Richard Newman) *Dinobot* (Scott McNeil) *Cheetor (Ian James Corlett) *Rattrap (Scott McNeil) *Tigatron (Blu Mankuma) *Airazor (Pauline Newstone) *Silverbolt (Scott McNeil) *Transmutate (Susan Blu) *Depth Charge (David Sobolov) *Tigerhawk (Blu Mankuma) *Nightscream (Alessandro Juliani) *Botanica (Kathleen Barr) Predacons Main Predacons *Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye) *Scorponok (Don Brown) *Terrorsaur (Doug Parker) *Tarantulas (Alec Willows) *Waspinator (Scott McNeil) *Blackarachnia† (Venus Terzo) *Inferno (Jim Byrnes) *Quickstrike (Colin Murdoch) *Rampage (Campbell Lane) *Ram Horn (Lee Tockar) *Sea Clamp (Ian James Corlett) *Cicadacon (Scott McNeil) *Ravage (Lee Tockar) *Dinobot II (Scott McNeil) *Sky-Byte (Peter Spellos) *Slapper (Peter Lurie) *Gas Skunk (Jerry DeCapua) *Dark Scream (Steve Blum) *Shokaract (Ron Perlman) Predacon Clones *Predaking (Peter Mensah) *Darksteel (Steve Blum) *Skylynx (Nolan North) Mini-Cons *Street Action Mini-Con Team: Perceptor (?) **High Wire (Terry Klassen) **Grindor (Colm Feore) **Sureshock (Susan Roman) *Air Defense Mini-Con Team: Star Saber **Jetstorm **Runway **Sonar *Race Mini-Con Team: Skyboom Shield **Downshift **Dirt Boss **Mirage *Space Mini-Con Team: Requiem Blaster **Astroscope **Payload **Sky Blast *Adventure Mini-Con Team **Dune Runner **Iceberg **Ransack *Air Military Mini-Con Team **Gunbarrel **Terradive **Thunderwing *Destruction Mini-Con Team **Buzzsaw **Drill Bit **Dualor *Emergency Mini-Con Team **Firebot **Makeshift **Prowl *Land Military Mini-Con Team **Bonecrusher **Knock Out **Wreckage *Sea Mini-Con Team **Oceanglide **Stormcloud **Waterlog *Street Speed Mini-Con Team **Backtrack **Oval **Spiral *Night Attack Mini-Con Team **Broadside **Fetch **Scattor *Unicron of Light *Safeguard *Recon Mini-Con Team **Jolt (Brian Drummond) **Reverb **Six-Speed *Weaponizer Mini-Cons **Buzzstrike (Rick Pasqualone) **Sawtooth (Crispin Freeman) **Aerobolt (Steve Blum) **Tricerashot (Robbie Rist) **Windstrike **Bashbreaker **Lancelon *Activator Mini-Cons **Stuntwing **Trickout **Hi-Test **Goldgear Micromasters Shattered Glass Transformers Autobots *Optimus Prime (Jake Tillman) *Bumblebee (Jeremy Levy) *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside) *Windblade (Sophia Isabella) *Grimlock (Ryan Andes) *Ratchet (Todd Perlmutter) *Wheeljack (Billy Bob Thompson) *Hot Rod (Travis Artz) *Chromia (Latonia Phipps) *Prowl (Dick Terhune) *Rack'n'Ruin (Jeremy Levy) *Perceptor *Arcee Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron (Marc Thompson) *Starscream (Billy Bob Thompson) *Shockwave (Ryan Andes) *Soundwave (Marc Swint) *Thundercracker (Ben Bott) *Cyclonus (Jaime Lamchick) *Scourge (Tomas Virgadula) Maximals Predacons Humans Autobot Allies *Spike Witwicky (Corey Burton) *Sparkplug Witwicky (David Kaye) *Daniel Witwicky (David Mendenhall) *Carly (Arlene Banas) *Marissa Faireborn (Susan Blu) *Koji Onishi (Jason Spisak) *Kelly (Philece Sampler) *Rad White (Kirby Morrow) *Alexis Thi Dang (Tabitha St. Germain) *Billy (Andrew Francis) *Carlos Lopez (Matt Hill) *Fred (Tony Sampson) *Kicker Jones (Brad Swaile) *Misha Miramond (Ellen Kennedy) *Brian Jones (Ron Halder) *Miranda Jones (Nicole Oliver) *Sally Jones (Nicole Oliver) *Coby Hansen (Sam Vincent) *Bud Hansen (Ryan Hirakida) *Lori (Sarah Edmondson) *Lucy Suzuki (Tabitha St. Germain) *Mike Franklin (Michael Dobson) *Christopher Thorndyke (Suzanne Goldish) *Chuck Thorndyke (Jack Quevas) *Mister Stewart (Andrew Rannells) *Mr. Tanaka (Darren Dunstan) *Topaz (Kayzie Rogers) *Molly (Bella Hudson) *Sari Sumdac (Tara Strong) *Isaac Sumdac (Tom Kenny) *Captain Fanzone (Jeff Bennett) *Jack Darby (Josh Keaton) *Miko Nakadai (Tania Gunadi) *Raf Esquivel (Andy Pessoa) *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson) *Denny Clay (Ted McGinley) *Russell Clay (Stuart Allan) Other Humans *Nancy Witwicky (Tara Strong) *Doctor Kenneth Onishi (Kirk Thornton) *Dorie Dutton (Tifanie Christun) *Carl (Joshua Seth) *Jenny (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Robert Hansen (Mark Oliver) *Mrs. Hansen (Nicole Oliver) *Tim Hansen (Terry Klassen) *Ernesto (Michael Dobson) *Lori's Mother (Lisa Ann Beley) *Stanton (Terry Klassen) *Lindsey Thorndyke (Jennifer Johnson) *Nelson Thorndyke (Ted Lewis) *Helen (Amy Birnbaum) *Danny (Rachael Lillis) *Frances (Kerry Williams) *Leon (Frank Frankson) *Porter C. Powell (Bumper Robinson) *Mayor Edsel *Press Secretary (Tara Strong) *Silas (Clancy Brown) *June Darby (Markie Post) *Sierra (Alexandra Krosney) *Vince (Brad Raider) *General Bryce (Robert Forster) *Vogel (John DiMaggio) *Butch (Will Friedle) *Hank (Bailey Gambertoglio) *Arnold (Troy Baker, James Arnold Taylor) *Casey (Kate Bond) *Hermit (Trevor Devall) Protohumans *Leader Neanderthal (Garry Chalk) *Chak *Una (Susan Blu) Shattered Glass Humans Other Transformers *'Sideways' (Paul Dobson), (John Noble) (as Unicron) *'Tankor' (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) TANKOR SMASH,TANKOR WILL PULVERIZE: brutish Decepticon general Planet X Native *Sideways (Ted Cole) *Soundwave (Robert O. Smith) Others *Primus (Greg Eagles) *Unicron (John Noble) *Prototype Unicron (Mark Acheson) *Thunderwing (Robin Atkin Downes) *Trypticon/''Nemesis'' (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Terrorcons (Frank Welker) *Scraplets *Teletraan I (Michael Donovan) *Teletraan II (David Sobolov) *Teletraan Alpha (Jim Ward) *T-AI (Sandy Fox) *Vector Sigma (Corey Burton) *Quintesson leader (Jack Angel) *Quintesson judge (Paul Eiding) *Alpha Quintesson (Trevor Devall) *Vok (Blu Mankuma, Richard Newman) *Narrator (Victor Caroli) Crossovers ''Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Pharaoh Atem (Dan Green) *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) *Téa Gardner (Amy Birnbaum) *Tristan Taylor (Greg Abbey) *Seto Kaiba (Eric Stuart) *Bakura Ryou (Ted Lewis) ''Sailor Moon *Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh *Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins *Rei Hino / Sailor Mars – Christina Vee *Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter – Amanda Miller *Minako Aino / Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh *Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask – Robbie Daymond *Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon - Sandy Fox *Sailor Pluto / Setsuna Meioh - Veronica Taylor *Sailor Uranus / Haruka Tenoh - Erica Mendez *Sailor Neptune / Michiru Kaioh - Lauren Landa *Sailor Saturn / Hotaru Tomoe - Christine Marie Cabanos *Luna – Michelle Ruff *Artemis – Johnny Yong Bosch ''Ben 10'' *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Kevin Ethan Levin (Greg Cipes) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) ''Code Lyoko'' *Jeremie Belpois (voiced by Sharon Mann) *Aelita Schaeffer (voiced by Sharon Mann) *Odd Della Robbia (voiced by Matthew Géczy) *Ulrich Stern (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) *Yumi Ishiyama (voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland) *William Dunbar and X.A.N.A. (voiced by David Gasman) ''Teen Titans'' *Scott Menville as Robin *Tara Strong as Raven *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg ''Justice League'' *Kevin Conroy – Batman / Bruce Wayne *George Newbern – Superman / Clark Kent *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman / Princess Diana *Phil LaMarr – Green Lantern / John Stewart *Michael Rosenbaum – Flash / Wally West *Carl Lumbly – Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz *Maria Canals – Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol ''Dragon Ball Z / GT / Super'' Heroes *Goku - Stephanie Nadolny (kid) - Sean Schemmel (adult) *Bulma - Tiffany Vollmer *Master Roshi - Mike McFarland *Yamcha - Christopher Sabat *Chi-Chi - Laura Bailey (child) Cynthia Cranz (adult) *Krillin - Laurie Steele (child) Sonny Strait (adult) *Vegeta - Christopher Sabat *Piccolo - Christopher Sabat *Gohan - Stephanie Nadolny (child) Kyle Hebert (teen and adult) *Goten - Kara Edwards (child) Robert McCollum (teen) *Trunks - Laura Bailey (child) Eric Vale (teen) *Videl - Kara Edwards *Pan - Elise Baughman *Uub - Sean Michael Teague *Bulla - Pariksi Fakhri *Mr. Satan - Chris Rager Villains *Frieza - Linda Young *Garlic Jr. - Chuck Huber *Emperor Pilaf - Chuck Huber *Shu - Chris Cason *Mai - Julie Franklin Eternal Dragons *Shenron - Christopher Sabat *Porunga - Christopher Sabat *Ultimate Shenron - Christopher Sabat *Super Shenron - Christopher Sabat Crew *Susan Blu - Casting and Voice director Episodes Season 1 G1 Saga # The Beginning: #More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1: The Autobots are trying to restore there devastated home planet but Decepticons are chasing them and crashed on Earth for One Million years and awakening to become Robots in Disguise. #More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2 #More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2 # An History lesson part 1: #An History lesson part 2: #Transport to Oblivion: The Decepticons build their own space bridge. #Roll for It #Divide and Conquer #Fire in the Sky #S.O.S. Dinobots: #War of the Dinobots #Fire on the Mountain #The Ultimate Doom: Brainwash (Part 1): Megatron's plan to transport his homeworld Cybertron to the Solar System and use Earth's resources to rebuild their world. #The Ultimate Doom: Search (Part 2): #The Ultimate Doom: Revival (Part 3): Optimus leads his remaining team into battle to stop Megatron and transport Cybertron back to the Hadean System. #Countdown to Extinction #A Plague of Insecticons #Heavy Metal War #Autobot Spike #The Immobilizer: #"Changing Gears" #"City of Steel" #"Attack of the Autobots" #"Traitor" #"Microbots" Season 2 Beast Wars Saga #Theft of the Golden Disk: The Autobots and the Decepticons had their counterparts: the Maximals and the Predacons. Predacon Megatron plans to steal the Golden Disk. #Beast Wars, Part 1: The Maximals battle the Predacons in outer space, but both ships crash land on a mysterious planet Gaia. #Beast Wars, Part 2 #The Web #Equal Measures #Chain of Command #Power Surge #Fallen Comrades #Double Jeopardy #A Better Mousetrap #Gorilla Warfare #The Probe #Victory #Dark Designs #Double Dinobot #The Spark #The Trigger, Part 1 #The Trigger, Part 2 #Spider's Game #Call of the Wild #Dark Voyage #The Low Road #Law of the Jungle #Before the Storm #Other Voices, Part 1 #Other Voices, Part 2 Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Reboots Category:Crossover Television series